


A Dragon's Treasure

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: The Sassy Little Dragon [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Fantasy, High School, Magical, Sassy Dragon, dragon - Freeform, little dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: When Shadow started gaining her dragon instincts she needed to stay close to Clark. He still had school so it was time to bring his little friend back to school with him.





	1. Shadow's Growing Up

Beep Beep Beep

Clark let out a frustrated groan and hit the top of the clock on his side table, rolling off his bed with a tired huff. It was Wednesday and he was already done with everyone. Pulling on clean boxers, pants, and a shirt before slipping his hoodie on. He clasped the necklace Shadow had given him around his neck, it was one of her large scales. 

He wore it every day because he knows the symbolism and the sentiment behind her gift. For a dragon to voluntarily give someone a scale it means that they will protect that person for as long as they can. A symbolic gifting of a dragon's own armor to the receiver. It's an act of trust, a vow that says: You are part of my hoard; I will defend you as I would my own kin.

He walked over to the large pink stuffed dragon in the corner of his room. In its lap sat the curled up ball of black scales. A small thin swirl of smoke rose from the ball as the dragon slept. Gently Clark rubbed Shadows back to wake the dragon from her sleep.

Recently Shadow had grown of age when her dragon instincts begin to kick in. The most important one is the need to create a horde. After a trip to the vet because of her odd behavior is when he found out her new needs. It took some time but finally, Clark figured out what Shadow's horde was. 

While in stories dragons hoard gold but Shadow hoarded pins and buttons. She had everything from anime, to horror, to musicals. Any pin she found that she wanted, she took, even if it was stealing. Clark, unfortunately, couldn't stop her, she turned violent when her horde was threatened. But because of this horde instinct Shadow also became extremely protective of Clark, unless he tries to take her treasure.

Before Shadow just stayed home while Clark went to school, she had some problems with the other people. Now though she was going to come with him and probably make it routine. With a strong huff of smoke, Shadow unraveled her body and stretched up, flicking her tail as she did. 

Shaking her body and licking her lips she looked to Clark, large red eyes sheened with sleep as she waited for him to choose an outfit. Clark and his mom had gotten Shadow a few cute shirts, bows, and hats to wear out. Shadow even had a pair of sunglasses custom made for her to use. 

Clark chose a cute green bow with a triforce in the middle of it, gently tying it to the end of her tail just below her claw. It was quite warm so he didn't want to put her in a shirt, but the bow was new and he wanted to show it off. Shadow wore her golden collar, It was her ID in case she got lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the inspiration for Shadows hoard came form myself actually. I have an excessive number of pins on my backpack and purse/bag.


	2. Are You Sure?

Shadow lazily flew to Clark, curling around his shoulders and allowing him to carry her. Pulling on his bag Clark headed downstairs for breakfast. Only after Clark sat at the table and began eating did Shadow arouse from her sleep fully. 

Slowly she flew over to her eating mat and waited. Shadow ate raw meat for her main diet, she could eat other things but raw meat was the best option for her. Clark's mom Nicole set down a raw, bloody hunk of meat and Shadow let out a noise to thank her before biting at the food.

"Clark are you sure it's wise to take her to school again?"

Clark's dad Lance asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't have much choice, she needs to stay close."

They continue to try and get him to leave her home, to which Clark explained he already told the principal of Shadow possessive nature. They said as long as she doesn't badly hurt anyone then they will be ok, creatures scratching others that got to close was common. 

Clark knew as long as nobody got aggressive with him then Shadow wouldn't cause any bleeding. After they ate Clark needed to clean the blood off Shadows mouth and pack a lunch for her. Shadow took up residence on his shoulder once more and they headed off the school.


	3. Back To School

Clark was expecting the stares this time and was able to ignore them as he headed to class. His first class was science and it seemed Shadow had no interest in the lesson. At one point Shadow's weight disappeared and when Clark turned to look at her she was nowhere to be seen. 

Minutes later the warm pressure on his back returned and he looked at the now smiling dragon girl on his shoulder. She leaned back and showed the thing in her claws, a pin the size of a quarter with a sparkling pink and orange heart on it. 

Clark nodded and watched as Shadow opened her mouth and shoved the button in. Dragons had a pouch in their necks that allow them to safely hold objects for later. Even though Shadow was only the size of a small cat she could hold some massive things in there.

Science went by in no time, it was really boring so he mainly played with Shadow in back. Shadow now sat on his head as he made his way to English. He knew he had to be careful in this class as he had a few bullies in this room. If they got to close they would see Shadow's fangs first hand, or more likely last hand. 

Clark felt Shadow growl and he knew she could hear them, he could smell her smoke. With a little effort and pain, he ushered her down around his neck, laying her head on his chest. When she listened to his heartbeat it always seemed to calm her down. He felt an aggravated huff under his hand as she caved and let them go.


	4. Don't Touch Me!

Class started well, Shadow had curled into a comfortable position on Clark's shoulders and focused on his heartbeat. Clark had his headphones on so he didn't hear the teacher call him, she called him three times. 

Finally, Shadow was frustrated having her quite disrupted so she lifted her head and bit his nose. This made Clark yelp and rip his headphones off before he could yell at her Shadow pointed to the teacher with a nod. He looked at the slightly frustrated women after pausing his music.

"Clark, I don't have your homework, did you do it?"

Clark froze, he completely forgot he had work to do. He panicked for an excuse when his thoughts were overwhelmed by an echoing voice.

"Say I sneezed and set it on fire."

Without a second thought, Clark spoke.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Shadow sneezed and set the thing on fire last night. May I have a new one to finish?"

The teacher sighed and said nothing as she grabbed a paper and placed it on Clark's desk. She then reached over and thumped Shadow on the head to show her displeasure. 

Without warning, Shadow let out a rather large ball of purple fire when she lifted her hand away. The teacher screamed and jumped back running into the desk behind her. Shadow growled and thick smoke rose from her nose.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mis.Rose! Shadow doesn't like others touch."

Clark jumped as he felt Shadow nip his ear.

"The bitch didn't just touch me she smacked me, albeit lightly, but still! It is not her place to lay a hand on me."

Clark sighed and rubbed Shadow's head gently.

"Also, please don't try and discipline her or whatever you were trying to accomplish with that. She is my creature and I do not appreciate you using any form of force on her."

The teacher was still too shocked and scared to reply, simply walking away and going back to her work. Clark felt Shadow curl closer to him and he began to hum softly for her. Shadow always felt calm and safe when she could feel Clark.

Whether it was his breathing or the vibrations of his voice. She loved to bury her face in the scent glands of his neck, she says he smells like honey and pine while his hair smelled like spring water. Shadow smelled like chocolate and cinnamon to Clark so he didn't mind her being really close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I read that title all I can hear is the computer form Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4.


	5. Hungry Little Dragon

Soon the bell rang and Clark headed outside to eat his lunch. He preferred to eat away from others since feeding Shadow brought a lot of attention. He sat under his tree and ate his lunch in calm peace. Shadow was curled up in his lap, using her internal fire to keep him warm, the Temperatur had dropped suddenly. 

Clark always ate first as it was safer for him and Shadow was happy to just feel him. Soon he finished his food but before he could get Shadows food his attention was caught by the call of his name. He turned and watched as a group of two girls and three boys approach him and Shadow. Clark felt Shadow growl and move into a defensive position, ready to attack if they tried anything.

"Yo Clark, we wanted to know if we could watch your dragon eat."

One of the boys spoke up.

"Ya, we've never really seen a mythical up close and she's just so cute."

One of the girls squealed, looking at the scaled girl in his lap. Clark looked to Shadow, silently asking if it was ok. Shadow looked back and forth for a moment before doing her version of shrugging, huffing out a puff of smoke in response.

"She doesn't seem to mind, just stand a bit back so you don't touch anything."

They nodded and stepped back. Clark reached into his backpack and pulled out a heavily sealed and wrapped container. After a few moments, he got it open and placed it down for the excited dragon. Shadow used her sharp-pointed mouth and sliced the meat into small pieces before picking them up with the razer hook and tossing them into her mouth. 

Shadow was always loud when she ate, having claws that were too long she couldn't pick up her food and hold it. So she had to throw her head back and bite up to chew her food, she had no lips to close and chew behind.

Soon Shadow was done and covered in blood along with the grass. Taking a wipe Clark gently cleaned the blood from her body. The group thanked them and it looked like one of the girls was recording but it didn't matter. They left and Clark watched Shadow take to the air and fly away. 

Clark rested against the tree with his music playing as he waited for lunch to end. It was seven minutes before the bell when he felt a warm weight on his chest. Shadow had flown off to properly clean herself in a body of water nearby, where or what she used he didn't know.


	6. In Flight

Onto his third period animation, it was his favorite class. Right now they were animating a moving animal, practicing movements and smooth body formations. 

Clark had chosen to animate Shadow, she was flying threw the air and then landing on his shoulder. He had her flight done but he was struggling to make her body look right in the transition from horizontal to vertical.

"Hey Shadow, could you fly and land on the table. I think it might help if I can see how your body actually moves."

"Of course, anything you need. But I see something I want first."

Clark sighed as he looked away and let Shadow take off and morph with the floor beneath him. He only found out about Shadow's strange power recently. It was how she was able to steal pins from others. 

A few minutes letter Shadow appeared holding a large pin in her claws. It had the hero's shield with the master sword behind it and links hat hanging off the other side. Shadow loved watching Clark play legend of Zelda and now had a strong eye for LoZ stuff.

After stuffing the pin into her mouth Shadow took to the air. Clark directed her to fly a certain way and watched her slim, well-toned body flex and stretch as she moved. After a few loops, Clark began to change and enhance his work. 

He made her slimmer, more defined, she was sleek and elegant, but held power and intimidation. After just a few changes the image flowed so much nicer.

"Thank you Shadow, this looks great!"

He heard Shadow giggle, standing on her back legs and placing her front paws on his chest, giving his cheek a lick.

"No problem Puffball, anything to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My nickname in real life for him is puffball so I thought I'd add it


	7. Protective Sassy Dragon Strikes Again

Finally, it was the last period of the day, he had history. So far the fire incidence in second period was Shadows only outburst but Clark knew the storm was coming. In this class he had a specific guy who loved to torment him named Dakota. 

Even with a litter fire monster on his shoulder, he knew Dakota was still going to test him. He sat in his seat, Shadow was curled around his neck, helping keep him warm in the cold room.

Soon the room filled with students and Shadow glared at anyone who got to close. After some brief instructions, the teacher let the class lose to get work done. Clark was halfway through the second paper when he heard his name called. 

Removing his headphones he looked up to see who called him. In front of him stood Dakota, two others behind him. Even after what happened at the carnival he still went after him.

"So, you have your scaled rat with you today huh?"

That made Clark bristle. He had gotten used to there taunts but he felt the need to protect his darling dragon. He just sighed and tried to ignore him, just focus on his work. After almost ten minutes of taunting Dakota finally made a huge mistake. 

He walked closer and wrapped his hand around his headphones. In a split second Shadow had her jaws on his hand. Her razor teeth, sharp beak, and powerful jaw clamped down on his hand. Dakota screamed and yanked his hand back, Shadow still clamped down.

"Get the fuck off me, you scaley bitch!"

"Shadow let go."

As soon as Clark spoke Shadow released her iron grip and flew into the air. Dakota was bleeding and the blood was smeared all over her jet black scales.

"Get down here you bitch! I'm going to make you regret breathing you little fuck!"

Shadow let out a stream of royal purple flames, rage swimming in her ruby eyes. Fear gripped Clark making it hard to breathe. Shadow had caused damage and that meant he could lose her. 

He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he watched a drop of blood fall from Shadows pointed jaw. A shout stopped the two of them in their tracks.


	8. I Understand

The teacher, Mis. Drew, was making her way over to the group. Clark could feel a tear escape his eye as his anxiety was becoming too much.

"Dakota back off of the dragon."

"But she just-"

She held up her hand and gave him a stern look.

"I don't want to hear it young man, you see Mis. Shadow is at the age where she is gaining her instincts. Dragons are very protective of what they consider their treasure. You made the mistake of laying your hand on a dragon's treasure. I want you to go to the nurse to get that cleaned and when you return you will sit in your seat and leave them alone."

Dakota tried to argue but Mis. Drew wouldn't let him. He was forced out of the room to get patched up, but now he had detention as well. After he left Shadow flew down and licked Mis. Drew's cheek, nuzzling her a bit. As she was talking with Dakota Shadow had cleaned the blood off her face so she didn't smear any. Mis. Drew laughed and pet Shadow on the head.

"Your welcome little one, I understand your not mean, just protective."

Shadow buffed her cheek and flew back to Clark, curling around his neck. Clark rubbed her head and fixed her bow that had grown loose.

"Mis. Drew, how did you know Shadow was developing her instincts?"

She giggled and ran her hand across Shadow's wing. This shocked Clark as Shadow rarely let him touch her wings.

"Well I used to take care of a dragon, he was not bonded to me but he cared for me. He saw me as part of his treasure, he was protective of me. He had to leave to gather his horde and find a mate. When I saw your dragon, Shadow I felt a wave of joy at seeing another dragon. Now she is far more protective then he was but she's bonded to you. Now get back to work, this is done by the end of class after all."

After that everyone went back to work. Shadow curled against his chest and listened to his heart and warp herself in his sent. As he worked Shadow would tell him answers and in ten minutes he had his work done. He spent the rest of class playing LoZ breath of the wild, Shadow watching in content quite.


	9. Her Hoard

After the bell rang Clark headed to the bus, sitting in his seat and talking to Shadow as they went. Once they got home his parents were all over him, worried Shadow had caused trouble. 

Clark reassured them before he went to his room, flopping onto his bed. Shadow flew over to the window and scratched at the sill. With a huff, Clark got up and opened the window allowing Shadow to run off.

After she began to build her horde she needed to find a place to keep her treasure safe. Shadow kept it secret as it was a necessity. Shadow had gathered 12 pins that day and was overjoyed to add them to her horde. 

Once she got home Shadow saw Clark had fallen asleep. With some effort, Shadow closed the window and flew to her stuffed dragon. Struggling a bit Shadow but was able to get the collar and bow off without hurting them. 

With a sleepy yawn, Shadow glided over to Clark and snuggled into his chest. It was cold so Shadow used her internal furnace to keep him warm. Clark was part of her horde, her treasure, he was her kin. She vowed to keep him safe and to protect him with her life.


End file.
